The Perpetual War
by Libros Lectori
Summary: Told through the eyes of three immortals as their battles bring them closer, a nation, a time lord, and an impossible man cross paths in their journey to destroy yet another threat to the human race.
1. And the Pot of Petunias Thought

Chapter 1: And the Pot of Petunias Thought, 'Oh No, Not Again'

**England**

There was no question about it; Arthur Kirkland was lost. Even more embarrassingly, he was lost in his very own London, the city he had watched since it was no more than a small collection of houses and seen every single building built or destroyed from the inside and out. Of course, usually he would walk around above the ground, not wandering around in the rank depths of the sewer.

Grumbling, he splashed through the refuse. An eerie green glow lit the tunnel, emitted from a small orb floating inches above Arthur's cupped hand. Every once in a while, a rat would scamper out of the way of his wet trainers. Condensation dripped from the moldy ceiling of the tunnel and landed in his hair, which had grown spiky from when he occasionally ran his hand through it. As he continued to plod along the narrow cement pathways that ran inches above the river of sewage, he became even more turned around, until eventually his last semblance of navigation was reduced to smithereens.

Deciding he needed to come up somewhere, he began looking around for a manhole. Several minutes later, an errant shaft of light led him to his escape and onto the streets. Although he was given several strange looks, he was largely ignored as he made his way towards Downing Street, seemingly unaware of his grimy clothes and mussed hair.

After a reasonably brief meeting with his Prime Minister (who was, fortunately, somewhat used to this sort of thing) during which the various types of sludge covering his body dried and caked, he headed to his home on the outskirts of London, and took a shower. Unfortunately, he was unable to relax, and had to run in order to catch the five o'clock bus to Cardiff. After a long bus ride and a bit more walking, he came upon a dimly lit pub in which he sat at the bar, but ordered nothing.

Just as the management was about to kick him out for loitering, a man in a trench coat walked in and sat down next to him, ordering some variety of fancy drink that Arthur didn't quite manage to catch the name of.

"So."

Arthur didn't immediately respond, but continued to observe the man out of the side of his vision. After the man had his drink and had taken a few sips, Arthur slowly turned to face him and nodded.

"I got your call. What was it you needed?"

"I didn't call."

"You're here, aren't you? That's as good as calling for me. How's Francis?"

"As if you don't know. I happen to know that you have all of us under constant surveillance."

"Maybe. Anyways, why are you here?"

At this, Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out something resembling a steel computer mouse that had been torn in half, blue wires sticking out of the ripped side. He plopped the damaged electronic onto the bar counter and turned to fully face his companion, watching as the man's complexion paled.

"Well?"

"Where did you get that?" Jack's voice was tense and his eyes were wide.

"Tell me what it is."

"That's part of a cybermat; a scout for the Cybermen." At this, Arthur paled as well.

"Lovely."

**Jack**

Jack had been enjoying a rare lazy day at Torchwood. However, he was starting to get bored, and boredom often meant reminiscing, which never ended well. As he watched his crew kick a football around headquarters, he smiled as he attempted to force back memories from times long gone. Slowly, he was starting to realize why the Doctor was always running around.

There were no wires to fix, no software bugs to work out, no new alien tech to analyze, and no aliens to chase. He'd tried reading (someone had thought it funny to leave a copy of the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy on his cot), surfing the internet, looking for new cases (although it rarely worked to actually search for a job), and annoying the rest of his team with bad pickup lines, but nothing seemed to be able to distract him from his melancholy today.

When he was certain his situation couldn't get much worse, a small alarm began blinking on one of the monitors. He grinned, although he could only anticipate the meeting he was about to attend with dread. Arthur only called him when he was desperate.

The rest of Torchwood were unaware when he slipped out of their underground bunker; they had no knowledge of the personified nations, and Jack didn't think it wise to inform them. He walked away from his colleagues and into the dark streets, toward a dimly lit pub and a man he'd first met during world war one.

**Doctor**

The Doctor was bored. Very bored. So bored, in fact, that he was rifling through a large stack of yellowed newspapers that had been hidden in a cobwebby corner of the library for decades, maybe centuries. This particular stack held remnants from the early 21st century, as the newspaper was gradually becoming obsolete.

Chasing an errant spider off the next paper, he began flipping through, hoping this one contained some entertaining comics. Unfortunately, it did not. He was about to place it in the stack of newspapers he'd already been through, when he noticed a small advertisement on the back page.

| 06/15/2014 8:17GMT |

| 51°29'55.6"N 0°09'11.2"W |

| AK |

Now he was excited. It had been a while since he'd seen his friend Arthur, and for once he was actually invited! He ran to the central console and punched in the coordinates, which turned out to be a small park near the center of London. He began pulling levers and knobs. When he arrived, stumbling out from behind a statue, there was nobody recognizable in sight. He wandered around for a while, but still didn't see anything, so he sat down next to the statue, pulled a small book out of his pocket, and began to read.

**A/N**

This will likely update very slowly, because I'm a bit paranoid about wording and mistakes and so write very slowly (500 words take me about 8 hours on a good day) in addition to taking 3 AP classes (why the heck did I do that?). I was going to write the whole thing before posting it, but I haven't put anything on here in over a year and Whotalia is a genre that needs more love. Each chapter will contain a segment from England, the Doctor, and Jack, but Jack's will probably be a bit shorter because I'm not as familiar with him (I just watch Doctor Who and not much Torchwood). If there are any errors with characterization, please tell me.

Enjoy, review (critical feedback is much appreciated), and have a lovely day! :)


	2. An Infallible Strategy

Chapter 2: An Infallible Strategy

**England**

To anyone else on the train, it would have appeared that the small man with hair like corn silk in the last compartment was deeply asleep. His head was leaned against the window, his breathing was deep and even, and his eyelids never fluttered, even when the train hit a bump. He didn't move a muscle until suddenly jumping up when the train reached London.

However, if one observed very closely, they would see that his eyes were just the tiniest bit open, only enough to see a sliver of the compartment. Additionally, although the train jostled occasionally, the man's head never bumped or slid against the window. Even his breathing was just slightly too deep, too even, to be natural on a train.

In truth, he was watching. Every passenger within view was scrutinized carefully, from the five-year-old child begging his mother for sweets in the seat diagonal from him to the middle-aged man reading a well-worn paperback in the seat opposite himself. England loved to watch his people surreptitiously as they went about their daily lives, and this was no exception. They helped him relax as his mind pondered the current situation.

He had given the remains of the cybermat to Jack, but Torchwood was generally a last resort, and he'd rather see the problem through without nuking half his country's sewer system. He also didn't want the Doctor to know, because that generally resulted in a full-scale invasion, whether intended or not. UNIT was always an option, but had gotten much more militaristic since Kate Stewart had taken over from her father, to the degree that he generally put them on the last resort list. It looked like he would have to do this one alone.

The next morning, Arthur woke up at five thirty, groaning as the alarm's insistent blare drilled into his ears. Deviating from his normal morning routine, he leaped out of bed and hurriedly put on his clothes. He opened a secret compartment at the back of his wardrobe and pulled out a small blaster. Without even sitting down for breakfast, he ran out the door and down the street, still wearing his bedroom slippers. At a certain point, he abruptly turned and went down a narrow alley, which led to a dead end with a large brick wall. He tapped a certain brick twice, and it slid away, revealing a pair of yellowed eyes.

**Jack**

Naturally, Jack informed the Torchwood crew about the imminent invasion. Armed with large guns, electromagnetic disruptors, and gold leaf spray paint, they began trudging around the sewers of London. Of course, Arthur being naturally suspicious of all of Jack's exploits, had failed to mention exactly where the Cyberman base camp was, and therefore they were forced to manually inspect miles of smelly pipes. Even more frustrating, the Cybermen had somehow managed to avoid their scans, which meant a long and arduous recoding and rewiring project when they finished this mission.

After searching for over a week, Jack was getting quite frustrated. Usually, Cybermen were almost as bad at hiding as they were at fighting. This lot seemed rather sneakier than the usual crew. Either that, or Arthur had something else he was working on and wanted his team off his back. Jack didn't want to believe that, but as the week wore on with not a blip on the monitor or scrap physical evidence, he was almost ready to go to Arthur's house and spray his embroidery with Cheese Whiz.

They were tiredly searching along an unusually dry tunnel when Jack heard a faint noise. He looked up at his search partner, who happened to be Ianto this time around, but he didn't seem to hear it yet. Jack took off running. After getting thoroughly lost, he found the source of the noise.

An outdated police box.

**Doctor**

He'd been sitting by the statue for about half an hour before anything happened. He'd gone from reading his book to scanning random passerby to doodling on the sidewalk with a bucket of chalk he'd had laying around in the TARDIS. Now, he was lethargically sitting behind the statue pulling grass out of the ground. Slowly, it registered that there was a small tapping noise coming from the base of the statue.

"That's odd," he muttered, and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. As soon as he turned around to have a look, a small trapdoor opened right where he'd been sitting, and a small, metallic something poked out.

"Hey little fella, come on out." The thing darted out, and the Doctor's expression instantly changed from curious to unhappy shock. Hadn't he just taken care of a cyberman invasion? He stomped on the cybermat's back, pinning it to the ground, and soniced it until it stopped moving.

Unfortunately, as soon as he picked it up, it bit his hand with its razor-sharp teeth. It had only been playing dead. He bashed it against the statue until a dent in its armor caused the inner wiring to short circuit and he was able to pull his fingers out of its metallic jaws.

Sonicing it again for good measure, he brought it back into the TARDIS and set it on the center console, where he hooked it up to several wires which had been conveniently dangling from the ceiling. After a few minutes of hacking, he was able to find the cyberman base camp, hidden deep within the sewers of London.

Annoyingly enough, as soon as he stepped out of the TARDIS, he was tackle-hugged by none other than a very slimy, smelly, Captain Jack. It wasn't that the Doctor had anything against Jack, but he flirted rather too much (especially during critical moments when his attention should be focused elsewhere), and his time signature made him rather nauseous; it was both familiar and mind-bogglingly strange. Either way, the Doctor did not appreciate being tackle-hugged by anyone covered in sewage, voracious flirting immortal or not.

Jack's companion came running close behind, and seemed rather peeved to be left on his own in the dark tunnels of sludge. Although they had never met personally, each had read files on the other so no introductions were needed.

They all began walking together in the direction that the TARDIS had indicated, and presently came to a round door in the side of the tunnel. Although it was rusted shut, Jack had no trouble burning a new door with a pocket laser that Rose had once sent him for Christmas.

"Now remember, this is a stealth mission. We're just here to see how many there are before we come back with large cans of gold leaf spray paint to foil their plot," whispered the Doctor.

A/N

This chapter is up relatively quickly because I already had half of it written when I posted the first one. Updates will probably be pretty slow from here on out, but I'll try to have another up by the end of winter break. Additionally, I think I should mention that this is an extension of the idea I explored in my previous short, in which the other countries know about the Doctor because the television show Doctor Who is actually a documentary. This will be explored in a bit more depth, but it is unnecessary to read the other fic before reading this one.

About the last chapter, did anyone think of the irony of Captain Jack reading the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy?

As always, reviews and any other form of feedback are greatly appreciated!

EDIT: Thank you to the reviewer who informed me that it wasn't formatted properly. It must have gone wonky during the save process.


	3. The 007 Stereotype

Chapter 3: The 007 Stereotype

**England**

The eyes blinked. "Password?" said whatever was behind the wall, in a crisp, clear voice.

After an exchange of unintelligible mutterings a section of the wall swung inward, allowing Arthur to enter. On the other side was a room dimly lit by candles, with several figures scattered about. Some were lying down, others were playing cards and still others were tinkering with small devices. Arthur proceeded directly to the back of the room, to where one of the creatures was sitting and reading a book.

"How is it?" Arthur asked.

"Very good, although I would like another soon. Maybe another by Jane Austin or C.S. Lewis," the form replied, waving a battered copy of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

Arthur pulled a green hardcover out of his coat pocket and held it out. "Have you read any Tolkien yet? He's one of my better authors, and I think you might find his ideas amusing. Bit of a Shakespeare fanboy, though."

"A bit. I've read Fellowship of the Ring, but I haven't read this one yet." The figure took the book and examined the mountains depicted on the cover. "The Hobbit? What's this one about?"

"It's the book Tolkien wrote before Fellowship; they call it 'the Red Book' in Lord of the Rings."

"Intriguing. I'll start it after I'm done with this one." Here, the figure waved Harry Potter again, and Arthur caught a clear glimpse of the gnarled hand holding it. "And of course I'll have this one returned to you."

"Please take care of it. The other nations are starting to wonder how my books are getting beat up so fast."

"I'll try, but you know how the young ones are. Anyways, why have you come today? You usually at least wait until you're properly dressed to visit."

Here Arthur frowned. "I came because I could use some information from the fay that is rather urgent. I recently found a device which my friend Jack called a cybermat?"

There was a visible reaction. Every creature in the room, even those who had not been paying attention, drew back in fear and revulsion at the word.

"What sort of information do you want? You obviously know what they are by now, and you've had encounters with their kind before. I don't know what else we can provide you," said the fay Arthur had been talking to.

"I would like to know the extent of their invasion, what model they are, and the best way to fight them in this instance. Your scrying ability exceeds my own, and I don't have time to set anything up properly for my style anyways. I'm leaving for a meeting in America soon, and for once I'd like to resolve this quietly, without interference."

The fay didn't respond verbally, but took a small device from the folds of its black robe. It whispered at the clear surface, which slowly clouded over and resolved itself into an image. "It would appear that there are several small outbreaks, here in London, mainland Europe and central Asia, and a relatively large one in North America. No more than two hundred on earth, total. They're not the most upgraded, at least as far as I've seen. I'd suggest explosives or an extremely powerful laser for the larger infestation, and maybe gold or paint thinner to disable the smaller infestations so you can destroy them. I'd suggest an ambush, so that you can take out the smaller hideouts one by one." It put the device back in its pocket, and looked up at Arthur, pale blue eyes reflecting the candlelight. "Good luck. You'll have to hurry if you want to prevent another full-scale invasion."

"I can take care of the North American invasion after my meeting. Then I'll come back here to take care of the rest. Thank you for your advice, and I'll try to visit soon." With that, Arthur turned and walked back out through the hidden door, back to his home, where he properly prepared for his morning. To whittle the hours away before his flight, he curled up on the couch with a pitifully battered copy of the Twelfth Night, but was unable to completely loose himself in the almost-memorized words, and fidgeted with his shirt sleeves and hair.

**Jack**

"We already have gold leaf on us. Two cans each, standard equipment for a potential Cyberman invasion," said Ianto, sizing up the Doctor. "And why are you wearing a fez in a sewer?"

"It's cool. Just like my bow tie. Anyways, I didn't know I was investigating a Cyberman invasion until just now, so you can't blame me for not being prepared. I usually play these things by ear."

"That's how he goes through so many companions," Jack explained to Ianto.

"You think I'm bad? You might want to look at your own track record. There's a reason I limit you to Earth." Jack and Ianto glared at him. "Could you give me one of those cans?"

Jack tossed him a can, perhaps a little rougher than he normally would. He did not like this version of the Doctor as much as his two previous regenerations. They snuck through the sewer until they heard the telltale sounds of a Cyberman encampment. Jack carefully wired a small chip into some nearby equipment, and he and Ianto quietly left while the Doctor stayed behind in hopes of getting more information.

**Doctor**

After Jack and Ianto left, he was able to sneak further into the Cyberman encampment. He hid behind a conversion unit, and began to count. There seemed to be about fifteen Cybermen in this unit, but from what he overheard there were several other groups throughout the Western half of Eurasia and one in America. Quietly, he pulled a piece of bubble gum out of his pocket and began to chew.

Once it was nice and sticky, he took a small, electronic chip from his other pocket and squashed it into the gum. He waited until a cyberman passed by and threw the sticky wad at its ankle, where it would hopefully go unnoticed for some time. Unfortunately, he misjudged his aim and the gum ended up on the floor in front of the Cyberman's foot, but fortunately it stepped in it and the part with the chip ended up lodged in a crack.

The Doctor made his stealthy way back to the TARDIS, where he pulled up the information from the chip, which was now picking up the vibrations from the metal shell of the Cyberman. Although a lot of the noise was clanking as the Cyberman moved, he was also able to hear the discussions the Cybermen had amongst themselves. He sat back and waited for some information about their plans. Jack would call soon enough to create a more formal attack strategy.

**A/N**

The Doctor has forgotten something important, can you guess what it is? Also, we'll be seeing a lot more of England and not much of the Doctor and Jack for the next few chapters, mostly because their timeline is now about a week ahead of England's, and there's a large amount of plot he needs to get through within that week. I'll try to get through those quickly though!

What do you think about the fays? I'll explain more about them later, but there's a bit more to them than they seem. There's a reason England thinks they'll find Tolkien funny. Any guesses?

I mentioned that this fanfic would have a long time between updates. Sorry about that. I've been working hard on college applications, and there's been a lot of stress about grades and planning a road trip this summer with my friends. If anyone tells you that your senior year of high school is easy, don't believe them. I've also been having some really bad writer's block for the past few months, so this story is a bit of an attempt to fix that.

Additionally, I wrote this entire chapter within about the last two hours. I haven't done any of the extensive editing I normally do, except for a spelling and grammar check. If you find any errors, please tell me.

Thank you for reading!


	4. An End in America

Chapter 4: An End in America

**England**

This had to be the most impatient England had ever been for the United Nations meeting to be over. Today, he couldn't even pick a fight with France to distract himself, because he needed all of his energy for his investigation. Unlike usual, he was unable to keep his mind in the present, and ended up sketching pictures of cybermen and TARDISes on his notes. He was even despondent when America flicked a leaky ink pen across the table, which hit his jacket and left a large stain, and only yelled at him for about five minutes.

On the plane, he had been jumpy; constantly going over what the fay (they were actually refugee aliens, and had been on earth about as long as humans and were harmless, but the humans didn't need to know that) had told him, and strategizing. He remembered the high-powered energy beams that the Daleks had used to fry the Cybermen once when they had both invaded, but he didn't have any of those (he knew he should have hidden one from Jack while he had the chance). His blaster, even if he had been able to get it through customs, would be useless, if the invasion was as large as the old fay had said. An infestation could be taken out with gold leaf, due to the Cyberman's sensitivity, and he remembered one of the Doctor's earlier regenerations using strong solvents (hence why the old fay had suggested paint thinner), however, this group would be too large for one person to go in all guns blazing. The explosives suggestion was by far the most attractive, but it would involve a lot of money, and either dangerous chemicals or dealing with the DC black market. The easiest route would be the black market, but the cheaper route would be making the bombs himself.

In addition, he also needed to make sure that none of the other nations found out. The other members of the Magic Trio and his brothers were also aware of aliens, of course, but the rest of the world would need to be kept out of the loop. For as long as he could remember, England and his group of magic-savvy peers had been covering up and erasing alien events from the population, and they had taken over from those who had taught them magic. It was always a messy affair; erasing memories, redirecting minds, editing media. Full-scale invasions generally meant days or weeks with little to no sleep, a constant drain of energy from performing spells, and interruptions from various government officials who were freaking out about 'first alien contact.'

England twirled his pen, and began to draw a decent representation of the Doctor's seventh regeneration with his companion Ace. Ah, Ace. She had been a lovely girl; spirited and independent. Although she did have a problem with accidental (and intentional) arson and explosions, she had her heart in the right place, and England had gotten along with her rather well. He wondered if she had ever finished her training and become a time lord, at least before Gallifrey had been destroyed. He knew she'd been in France during the middle ages, and was currently running a charity, but hadn't had time to catch up with her since her adventures with the Doctor.

Eventually, he caught the tail end of a derogatory comment from France, which forced his hand in defending his honor, namely by punching the daylights out of the frog. By the end of the meeting, he was exhausted, and America still expected him to have a movie night and he had to trawl through more sewers to find the Cybermen's base camp, and then he would have to find or make his explosives, go back down in the sewer, and blow the lot up. He would be up all night at this rate.

America and England walked back to America's house, where America, oddly enough, popped in a Doctor Who DVD, and while America made popcorn, England forwarded through the advertisements to get to the menu. He groaned when he saw the episode; 'Nightmare in Silver.'

"Can we watch something without cybermen today?" he groaned.

America looked at him oddly from the kitchen. "Why? I thought you liked Cybermen. After all, they've survived since, what, season one?"

"Yeah, I like them, but I'm not particularly in the mood tonight. How about we watch some Classic Who instead? I'd like to see some Sarah Jane action."

"If you want Sarah Jane, why don't we watch School Reunion or The Stolen Earth? I don't really want to watch Classic right now."

"School Reunion it is." England got up and put in the new disc. By the time he was done scrolling through advertisements, America was done with the popcorn. They settled on the couch, staring at the screen.

When the episode was over, America asked if England would like to stay for another episode, but England declined, and went back to his hotel room to prepare for that night's adventure.

**Jack**

Back at Torchwood headquarters, Jack and the others began to sift through the data that had been hijacked from the chip. Most of the information was obsolete or already known, but a mention of contact from other cyberman camps had the team on high alert. Specifically, there were fourteen camps throughout Europe, two in central Asia and one in London, although only three currently had operating conversion units.

Unfortunately seventeen cyberman camps were too much for even Torchwood to destroy in a reasonable amount of time, so Jack would be forced to ask for help. Knowing UNIT, they would rather sit back and experiment, so that left them with two options. Best they exploit them both.

"Ianto, would you please get me a phone? It seems we'll have to do some coordinating."

**Doctor**

The cyberman with the tracking device didn't talk much to the others as it walked back to the others, but once there the Doctor was able to discern several points of interest. First of all, the cybermen had only been on Earth (at least this time) for about three months, and had not converted many humans yet. There were only about fifteen cybermen in London, but they planned on beginning to actively search for people to convert within the next few weeks. Additionally, there were only three working conversion units, although there were seventeen total camps, stationed in London, Germany, and Portugal. The cybermen were also on high alert due to a mysterious attack that had resulted in a cease of communication from an additional base that had been under Washington DC.

The Doctor was just getting ready to call Jack when there was a knock at the door of the TARDIS.

"Who could that possibly be? Last I checked, I don't know anyone living in the sewer during this time period, and Jack was supposed to call me," he said as he closed out of his surveillance program and walked quickly over to the door. "Yes?"

He quickly slammed and locked the door in the face of the Cyberman on the other side. "Dammit, forgot to put the shields up. At least the door's locked from the inside." Just then, the room lurched, and the scanner proclaimed that the TARDIS was being lifted.

The Doctor could only watch as he was carried off into the bowels of the cyberman camp.

**England**

Eventually deciding it would be easier to make his own bomb than deal with the DC black market, England headed off to the supermarket nearest to his hotel in order to purchase some necessary materials. He could use magic instead of a detonator, but he would still need the base reactants and fuel.

After his trip, and a couple hours on the floor with a flathead screwdriver, an electronic Happy Meal toy, chemicals, and several plastic bags and containers of varying sizes, England had a fairly good size homemade bomb. After stuffing the bomb into a backpack he had brought with him in his suitcase, he was ready to leave.

For the second time that week, England found himself trudging through the sewers of a major city. Fortunately, this time he was prepared and wore some ratty old clothes that he only used for gardening under normal circumstances. Using a nifty little program he had, ahem, liberated from Jack, he was able to use his phone as a compass that let him know what direction and how far from the cybermen he was. It seemed he had to go northwest, fifty meters… forty… thirty…

A loud, obnoxious, French, pop song began blaring from the speakers of his phone, causing him to almost drop his phone in the churning sludge below. England had never regretted letting America mess with his phone so much. The ringtone he had set for Jack was the most annoying thing he could find, and England had no idea how to change it.

"What do you want? … Of course it's still there! I wouldn't bother if I wasn't worried! … Well, if you want to deal with it, you'll just have to find it yourself. I could just as easily take care of it myself when I get home… yes, and if you don't know where I am then I'm not going to tell you. It's nice to know there are some places you can't follow me." A shuffling noise, probably a rat, distracted him. "I need to go now… No, you can't… Goodbye." He clicked the phone a bit harder than he needed to, and continued sneaking toward the cybermen.

On the edge of the cyberman camp, he found a good spot to plant his bomb, where all of the cybermen would be eliminated but there wouldn't be too much structural damage to the surrounding pipes. He put down the backpack, and was about to prime the bomb when-

"Dude! What the fuck are you doing? You can't just go around damaging the infrastructure!" A familiar, obnoxious voice called.

"America, what are you doing," England hissed.

America stepped out from behind a stack of moldering crates and walked over. "Following you, of course. What did you expect, running off all strange like that?"

England slapped a hand over America's mouth. "Quiet, idiot. We can't let them know we're here." He gestured to the equipment from the Cyberman camp, although no actual cybermen were in sight at the moment.

"Who? Your imaginary friends again?"

"Shhhh!" A cyberman came into view.

"Oh… my… god… that's a cyberman! What are they doing here? They aren't even real, how did they get below Washington? Is this somebody's idea of a prank?"

"No, it's not a prank. I'll explain later. For now, I need to set this bomb, and we need to get out of here, fast."

America grabbed his hand. "Woahwoahwoah, you can't just go around blowing up my capitol, that's just not okay. They can't possibly be real, and even if they are, I can't let you blow up my city."

"Listen, America, they will destroy the planet if we don't get rid of them now." He yanked his hand back and continued prepping the bomb. "I have the bomb in a spot where it won't damage too much, and if we don't get out of here they'll discover us and we can't have them scanning us. I'm not sure what they'd find, but I can be certain that the results wouldn't be good." He fished the Happy Meal toy out of the backpack and connected its wires to those protruding from the homemade bomb. "Now, let's get out of here." He looked up to see America staring behind him. "Wha- oh." A cyberman was approaching them.

He locked eyes with America.

"RUN!" They both yelled, tearing through the sewer as fast as they could without slipping on the algae-covered walkways. When they were only about twenty meters away, England screeched to a halt and took out his wand.

"Now is not the time, let's get out of here!"

"No! I need to set off the bomb before the Cybermen figure out what I've got in that container, and this is the only way to do it!"

"Dude, you are the only person who would use magic to set off a bomb."

"Pretty much." He waved his wand and a spark floated back down the tunnels from whence they had just come. Another wave and a translucent blue shield appeared around them, just in time for them to brace against the shockwave and wall of fire that scattered bits of metal all around them.

America was speechless.

**A/N**

Sorry this chapter took so long. But hey, double England sections, and about twice as long as normal! Yeah, I was originally going to leave it with the normal format, but I didn't get as far in England's section timewise as I wanted so I decided to add another. Also, the first England section is pretty much an infodump, and I know that most people don't care for that sort of thing. I've been having a lot of trouble with writer's block (just ask my 2000 word essay I have to write for English!), and that's the sort of thing that I do when I have trouble writing. So, the end has a bit more action in it.

I have noticed that a lot of people in the Hetalia fandom have a major case of adjectiveitis, or use way too many adjectives to describe characters. Especially using hair and eye colors instead of names. Like, 90% of Hetalia characters have blonde hair, and it gets tiring seeing Alfred called 'the sunny blond' over and over. I've tried to avoid that here, but maybe it's too bland? Am I using their names too much? It also gets tiring saying 'he' over and over, maybe I need to work on that? I don't know.

As always, comments, feedback, and criticism are always appreciated!


End file.
